The Neo Gems
by superdude2
Summary: The first of the Neo Series, Sonic and friends find ancient relics from Planet Neon that grant elemental powers. The chosen user must learn to control these powers before Mobius is destroyed from the unbalanced nature of the Gems. Chapter 7 is Up!
1. Discovery

**As you have probably figured out, I have decided to do the Neo Gems, the first of the Neo Series that I have planned. There will be two more Neo stories before I decide to move on to new projects. But for now, I will start things out with this. Enjoy!**

**As usual, Sonic belongs to SEGA! The story and OCs belong to me, naturally. Read and Review!**

**Well then, shall we begin?

* * *

**

**After the events in Neo Mysteries chapter 32, Eggman has found his next plan. But what was it? **

Let's look back about 200 years ago, on the planet known as Neon.

Planet Neon is known for its elemental regions: Fire, lightning, wind, water, earth, power, and life. But the power of each region was too powerful for the Planet to stand. So, an alternative power source was needed to balance it out.

"Hold it!" a voice shouted. The monologue was actually a video being played. It was paused when the voice shouted.

"What now, Sonic?!" a voice chastised, "this is the third time you interrupted!"

"I really don't get this," Sonic replied, "what is Planet Neon?" Sonia face palmed at Sonic's stupidity.

"We already explained this. So did Maroon. What don't you get?" she asked.

"I don't know how a planet like this can exist. Plus why are we learning about this?" Sonic rebutted.

"Guess we'll explain," Tails said as he and the Professor came down to the aisle, where Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were sitting, though Manic was sleeping.

"Manic, wake up," Sonia said as she shook her younger brother. Manic slowly opened his eyes to a bright light.

"Mom, I don't want to go to school," Manic groaned.

"Wake up!" Sonia shouted. Manic then bolted upright to find the group looking at him.

"What now?" Manic said, obviously pissed about being woken up.

"Sonic doesn't seem to get the main point about this," Tails replied.

"I still don't see why I had to come," Sonic said, "why couldn't Maroon come? Or any of his friends?"

"They were busy," Manic said.

"I see you're getting impatient, so I'll get to the chase," the Professor said as he turned off the projector and its screen.

"Finally," Sonic said, relieved. He then received a slap outside the head from Sonia.

"Ow! What?" Sonic yelled, trying to ease the pain.

"Stop being rude," Sonia said, "now, you were saying, Professor?"

"Thank you. Anyway, the point of the video was about Planet Neon's ancient relics, the Neo Gems," The Professor said.

"They were used to balance out the regions and were used to retain harmony," Tails continued.

"So why are we learning about this?" Manic asked.

"Well, we've recently had energy disturbances around Mobius, something not like the Chaos or Sol Emeralds," Tails answered.

"In addition, since the Planet has come into view and will disappear from view in three months, we need to find out that disturbances," the Professor said.

"So we need to find out about the disturbance," Sonic started.

"Return them to their rightful place," Sonia continued.

"And make sure Eggman doesn't find out," Manic finished.

"Exactly," Tails confirmed.

"Well, just give me the locations and I'll speed on over," Sonic said.

"They're at my workshop," Tails said, "We'll take my newly built X-Tornado!"

"Alright, let's head on over," Manic said.

"Thank you, Professor," Sonia said. The group then left and departed for Green Hill.

* * *

It had been about a month since the Neo Signer encounter, and things have changed drastically. Queen Aleena, who now just goes by Aleena, was elected for the mayor of Neo Green Hill. The Neo Trio, Maroon, Mirina, and Simon, were living in Neo Green Hill and started hanging out with the group. Tails had recently built the white wonder, the X-Tornado, which could turn into the X-Cyclone for walking. Everything else was about the same.

The triplets and Tails have arrived at Tails' workshop, where Amy and Cream were waiting. They met up with the group after the got off the X-Tornado.

"So, how'd it go?" Amy asked.

"We found out some interesting info," Manic said, "what were you two doing?"

"Nothing much. Just waiting for you," Cream said.

"Well, I'd love to chat, but I gotta find some locations," Sonic said, "Tails?"

"Sure, give me a minute," Tails said as he went into the workshop. He walked about a minute later with a GPS programmed for the locations.

"There's only one location here," Tails admitted, "just identify it and bring it back."

"Got it! Be back in a flash," Sonic said as he sped off.

* * *

Back in Neo Green Hill, Maysoon was walking around the town, without a care. All of a sudden she bumped into someone and they fell on the ground.

"Hey! Watch where your-" Maysoon said but trailed off when said saw who it was.

"Maroon!" she exclaimed.

"Maysoon," he said as they got off the ground, "so, how are you feeling since the Dark Signer encounter?"

"Shut it!" Maysoon chastised, "It's none of your business."

"Don't start, Maysoon. Why do you hate me?" he asked.

"You know exactly," she said as she walked past him, purposely bumping into him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic ended up at the windy plains of Green Hill.

"Hmm, the GPS said it was here," Sonic thought. He then step on something, which he thought was a rock. However, when he picked it up, he saw a white gem, shaped hexagonal.

"Is this it? What's so special about this thing?" he asked. However, it started to glow white.

"Whoa, what the heck?!" he said shocked.

* * *

In Metropolis, Eggman got a detection of that signal.

"I've found it! Now to send out my new robot," he said as he turned towards a standard sized (by Eggman's standards) humanoid robot.

* * *

Maroon caught hint of the signal as well.

"That could only be one thing," he said. He then pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Simon, Mirina, we're headed to Green Hill," he said.

"Meet us at the Train Station," Mirina said.

* * *

Soon, the light dimmed down and Sonic found himself unchanged.

"That was weird," he said, "wonder what that did." He then decided to get back to Tails' workshop, if something hadn't blocked their path.

"Eggman!" he exclaimed, "what do you want now?"

"That stone!" he replied. He then swung at Sonic, which was connected and sent Sonic back a few feet. He accidentally dropped the stone.

"It's mine now," Eggman said as he reached for it but was denied when the robot lost its arm.

"What?!" Eggman exclaimed. The robot was then catapulted back by a barrage of arrows. Sonic could only gave upon the miracle. Soon the archer picked up the stone and was joined by a silver echidna. Sonic was lifted up by a pink cat.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Sonic said. The group then reunited.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"We found out about that stone," Mirina replied.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A Neo Gem," Maroon said.

* * *

**GASP! That stone turned out to be a Neo Gem. And Eggman wants it. How will the group keep it from Eggman? And how did the Neo Trio know about it. Find out next chapter!**

**Superdude2 Up, over, and gone!**


	2. The First Gem

**As usual, Sonic belongs to SEGA! The story and OCs belong to me, naturally. Read and Review!**

**Well then, shall we begin?

* * *

**

"That's a Neo Gem?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Explain later. Right now, we have bigger problems," Maroon said as he saw Eggman's robot get up.

"Hand it over!" Eggman demanded as he repaired his arm.

"How'd you do that?" Sonic asked Simon, referring how he took out his arm.

"With my mind," he replied.

"I said now!" Eggman shouted as he stretched out the arm. The four of them dodged them. Mirina communicated with the trees and immediately, they stretched like vines and caught Eggman. Maroon pulled out his Cosmo Crossbow and fired multiple arrows, each striking their target. Eggman fell as the Neo Trio regrouped.

"Wanna try the Neo Finish?" Simon asked.

"I'm game. Maroon?" Mirina asked as she turned to him.

"Of course," he said. He pulled out his Cosmo Crossbow. Mirina then gathered a bunch of leaves for her Leaf Storm, Simon gathered energy for his Mind Crush, and Maroon charged up energy for his powered up shot.

"Neo Finish!" they exclaimed. All of their attacks combined and formed a powerful blow that nearly stripped all the armor off of the robot. But, it was still standing.

"Fail!" he exclaimed as he fired multiple shots at the Neo Trio, which caused them to be sent back in a fiery explosion. They all had bruises and cuts. Sonic ran to them and tried to wake them up, but they were unconscious.

"Game over, hedgehog," Eggman said defiantly, "give me the Gem." All of a sudden, the Gem was glowing, almost communicating with Sonic. All of a sudden, Sonic felt more energetic then usual.

"This energy," he said, "feels kinda like my Neo Signer powers." He then decided to blow away Eggman. He homed in on Eggman and attempt to do a blue tornado, but a result came a bigger, windier, white tornado that literally swept Eggman away. Sonic was surprised by this and thought nothing of it, only focusing on defeating Eggman.

"Now, let's finish this," Sonic said. He then charged up a Spin Dash and shot himself faster than usual, along with a powerful gust of wind. The attack damaged the robot, and sent Eggman flying back to Metropolis. Sonic then uncurled and was thinking of that attack.

"What was that? I know my Spin Dash isn't that powerful," he said.

"That's the power of the Gem," Maroon said as the group healed.

"You mean that Gem provided that extra power?" Sonic asked.

"Correct," Maroon said. He then looked around the area.

"It's not safe to talk here," Mirina said.

"Let's head back to Tails' workshop," Sonic said.

* * *

After a few minutes, Tails, Cream, Sonia, Manic, and Amy were surprised to see that Sonic had brought along some friends.

"Wait, who are those two?" Cream asked, referring to the cat and echidna.

"Oh, we haven't formally introduced ourselves," Mirina said, "My name is Mirina and the echidna is Simon. You already know Maroon."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Cream," she said as she bowed slightly, "and this is my friend, Cheese." Cheese also took a bow.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," Simon said.

"Sonic," Tails said as he approached his brother, "did you find the disturbance?" Sonic then pulled out the white Gem.

"Is that it?" Amy asked, "Looks akin to a Chaos Emerald."

"Trust me, Amy. This thing possesses different powers compared to that," Sonic said.

"How so?" Amy wondered.

"It's the Neo Gem of the wind," Maroon replied.

"It allows the user to control the wind and use it in attacks," Simon said.

"That's how he sent Eggman flying," Mirina said.

"Naturally, Eggman would go for something like that," Sonia said.

"But, how'd you guys know where they were?" Manic asked.

"We have a sixth sense to anything from Planet Neon," Maroon answered, "we detected a signal coming from and came running over."

"So now what?" Amy asked.

"We need to find the Neo Gems immediately. If they remain here too long without a controlled user, then your planet will be in grave danger," Mirina explained.

"Not to mention our planet. The Neo Gems are need there to prevent it from destruction," Simon added.

"So, can you tell if Sonic has mastered his Gem?" Tails asked.

"He hasn't truly mastered it until he can pass a test," Maroon said.

"What kinda test?" Sonic asked while climbing a tree and resting on it.

"Until you can defeat a villain without any help, only using the Neo Gem with you attacks," Maroon answered.

"So, we have to wait until something attacks?" he asked. Maroon nodded his head.

"Hmm, so now what? Just wait?" Manic asked.

"We could find the others," Sonia suggested.

"I'd love to, but I can't track the others," Tails said.

"So what's so special about finding this one?" Amy said.

"The Gems on Planet Neon are found in the different regions," Mirina said, "if the other Gems are here, then…" she trailed off. After all, the trio have been on Mobius for 10 years, so she had forgotten a lot of facts.

"The Gem would be where the element is being portrayed," Simon finished, "For example, the Wind Gem Sonic has was found in the Windy part of Green Hill."

"But what about Power and Life? How can those be portrayed?" Cream asked.

"Power would be somewhere were one has an extreme amount of it," Maroon said, "As for Life, it could be anywhere. Life is present anywhere you go."

"So, we just gotta wait for something to happen?" Sonic asked.

"Exactly," Mirina said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Metropolis, Eggman was repairing his machine.

"So, that's the power of one Neo Gem," he mumbled, "Imagine what power with all seven. I'd be unstoppable! But how can I find them if I can't track them? Must be their elemental powers." Decoe and Bocoe were watching him mumble.

"Now what's he talking about?" Decoe wondered.

"More Neo stuff?" Bocoe guessed.

"Sometimes I question the Doctor's sanity," Decoe said.

"Don't we all," Bocoe added.

* * *

We now go to Central City, where a familiar figure was holding a blue jewel atop a high building.

"Hmm, looks like a managed to find a Chaos Emerald," said a voice that was female.

"You never change, do you, Rouge?" a voice asked.

"Shadow?" Rouge guessed. Shadow then came into her view.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, referring to the Dark Signer incident a month ago.

"I've never felt so used," he replied, "the experience taught me to go with my gut. I fell for an empty promise."

"Shadow, you meant well…sort of," she said, "I understand your feelings." She then goes to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. He simply shrugged it off.

"Even the Ultimate Lifeform would take any risk for his loved ones," Rouge said, "Don't be so down."

"Do you know how it feels?" Shadow asked sternly, "losing someone _that_ close to you."

"I do know. I've experienced it before, but I can't remember it that well," Rouge answered.

"I remember Maria's death. Down to the last detail," Shadow said.

"You know that you have to accept it. I know you're hurting," Rouge said. Shadow sighed.

"Rouge, I just want to be alone right now," he said. He then used Chaos Control.

"Shadow," she whispered.

* * *

**So the Neo Gems are explained more fully. Eggman is wondering the same thing, and Shadow still seems upset by the Dark Dragon's possession. ****Well, Sonic must fully control the Gem. Can he do it before the next attack? Find out next chapter!**

**Superdude2 Up, over, and gone!**


	3. Practice Round

**Sonic belongs to SEGA! The OCs and Story belongs to me. Read and review!**

**Well then, shall we begin?

* * *

**

Back in the windy valley where Sonic found his Neo Gem, the blue wonder standing across from Maroon. Everyone else were on the sidelines.

"Okay, in order to fully control the Neo Gem, you have to defeat Eggman," Maroon said, "this is simply a practice battle."

"Hmm, sounds easy," Sonic scoffed.

"Everything does to you," Sonia said as she rolled her eyes. Sonic gave her a glare before facing Maroon again. All of a sudden, the earth started rumbling a bit. Not as violently as an earthquake, but enough to feel it.

"So, I'm guessing we have to make it quick," Manic said.

"Quick is my middle name! No one can beat the master of faster, the demon of speed, the blue blur known as…" Sonic gloated as he struck his signature pose, "Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"He's gloating again," Tails said deflated.

"He can be so full of himself," Sonia said.

"That's Sonic for you," Amy said.

"Now, let's begin!" Maroon said, "how about I start?" Before Sonic could answer, he felt himself getting heated.

"What is this?" Sonic asked.

"Behold my heat wave. Now, for this!" Maroon exclaimed as he ran to Sonic and punched him with a heat punch, which gave Sonic more heat, as well as weakening him.

"Come on! Is that all you got?!" Maroon yelled.

"You don't know what I got," Sonic said. He clutched the Neo Gem and all of a sudden, felt a sudden energy rush through him.

"Now, let's make it even," he said as zipped towards Maroon, and started running around Maroon, with the wind trailing him. Maroon started to feel weaker, as he started to cough violently. Soon, Sonic stopped when the coughing got worse. He then jumped high up into the air with the wind giving him a boost. He then homing in towards Maroon and did a Neo Tornado, which the silver wind hurled Maroon in the air. Maroon had enough of this.

"All right, that does it," he said sternly. He then pulled out his Cosmo Crossbow while he was descending and fired several fire arrows at Sonic. He dodged them with ease. As soon as Maroon landed, Sonic did another high powered jump.

"Let's end it!" Sonic exclaimed. He then homed in on Maroon, and dived at him while curled into a ball. He made contact along with the wind. The wind hurled Maroon violently in the air, and he landed on his back, obviously out cold. Sonic then uncurled and ran to check on Maroon.

"Maroon, are you okay?" he asked while shaking him a little bit. Maroon then opened his eyes to find Sonic. Sonic helped him up, while Maroon was brushing out the dirt from his jacket.

"I'm fine, thanks," Maroon assured, "Well played, Sonic." Sonic then chuckled a bit.

"Thanks, I know. After all," Sonic started but was cut off.

"No more gloating!!" Sonia shouted as the group came over, the others with their ears covered.

"That was cool, Sonic!" Tails exclaimed.

"But why did Maroon start coughing when Sonic started circling around him?" Cream asked.

"Because Maroon controls heat and fire, wind can easily put fire out, hence why Maroon was coughing," Simon explained.

"Yeah, never do that again!" Maroon ordered, "Were you trying to kill me?!"

"I never thought about that. Sorry," Sonic said timidly.

"Anyway, looks like you have the Gem almost in control," Mirina said.

"Almost?" Amy asked, "Hasn't he control it already?"

"Like Maroon said, he has to defeat Eggman. But regular attacks with the Gem can't always win," she said.

"What can?" Manic wondered.

"The Gem's Finisher," Maroon answered, "Use enough energy in your most powerful attack, and you will fully control the Neo Gem."

"So, what's Sonic's finisher?" Sonia asked.

"Even I can't answer that," Sonic said. Unbeknownst to them, a figure was hiding in the trees, watching the fight. But then it took flight and left for the skies.

* * *

Now turning to Angel Island, the lone echidna was finally relaxing, as well as guarding the finally rebuilt Master Emerald. He was leaning on the altar.

"Ah, finally some peace and quiet. No more legends, no more emerald thieves, and no more Neo business," Knuckles said to himself.

"You should know that Mobius never stays quiet," a voice said. Knuckles easily identified it.

"What now, Rouge?" he asked. The white bat slowly descended in front of Knuckles.

"Nothing really, but I think something else is going down," she said.

"Count me out," he said sternly, "I've had quiet enough adventures for one day."

"Come on, Knuckles. Hear me out," she said, "I heard Sonic got a hand on something called a Neo Gem." Knuckles decided to play along.

"Uh huh," he said deflated.

"They come from Planet Neon and are said to keep the planet in balance," she continued. Knuckles responded with another Uh huh.

"So, if the Gems aren't kept under control, then Mobius could be in grave danger," she added.

"Uh huh," he said again. Rouge was getting annoyed by his behavior.

"Are you listening?" she asked with a hint of rage in her voice.

"I don't care. It's not my problem," he said turning his back to Rouge. He then received a kick in the back, knocking him down.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

"Do you even give a damn about this planet?!" she screamed.

"Of course I do, but if I'm not directly involved, it's not my problem," he retaliated.

"Don't bother with this one, Rouge. He only cares about that glowing rock," a deep voice said. Soon a black hedgehog took the stage.

"What do you want, Shadow?" he asked, not wanting another visitor.

"You're pathetic, echidna. Can't handle another challenge?" he scoffed.

"Why you…" Knuckles yelled but Rouge separated the two.

"Don't fight, you two. The real problem is this Neo Gem thing," Rouge said.

"Fine. I'll go talk to Sonic later," Knuckles said.

"That's the Knuckles I know and love," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Shadow slowly started to leave.

"Hey Shadow. Not joining us?" Knuckles asked.

"I've got no time for these games," he said as he pulled out his Chaos Emerald.

"Looks like you're the one afraid of a challenge," he said. Shadow then gave him a menacing glare.

"Don't screw with me, Knuckles. I'm in no mood," he said defiantly.

"Are you ever?" Knuckles rebutted. Shadow simply ignored him.

"Chaos… Control!" he exclaimed. He was then engulfed by a green light.

"What's his problem?" Knuckles wondered.

"He hasn't been in the best of moods since the Neo and Dark Signers incident a month ago," Rouge answered.

"He's never been in the best of moods. What makes that so different?" he asked.

"The Dark Dragon promised him a wish, but Shadow was double crossed," she replied.

"So, if the dragon kept his promise, he could've brought back Maria," Knuckles figured out.

"Exactly," she said.

"Well, let's go," he said.

"What about the Master Emerald?" she asked.

"During the month off, I managed to integrate a security system. Observe," Knuckles replied. He then picked up a pebble and threw it at the Master Emerald. A large cage with thick bars suddenly surrounded it. Rouge was surprised by that.

"How did it do that?" she wondered, obviously astounded.

"Whenever the Emerald is touched or someone gets into a certain perimeter, that cage surrounds it and the thief. Plus, the bars are thick and are very close together. On top of that, the cage is made of Mobidimdum," Knuckles explained.

"Very complex for someone like you," Rouge said.

"Thanks… I think. Now, let's head off," Knuckles said. The two headed for Green Hill.

* * *

Now heading to Metropolis, Eggman has finally finished repaired his robot.

"Now, the Egg Striker is back to full power. I can't be stopped now!" he exclaimed. Soon, the two robot dunces came running into the room.

"Doctor! You gotta see the recorded footage we got!" Bocoe exclaimed.

"Quick! Turn it on," Decoe yelled. Eggman didn't want to deal with their yelling and turned on the video footage. He was surprised to see the battle between Sonic and Maroon.

"No!! If that hedgehog fully controls the Gem, my plan will be ruined!" he panicked, "Decoe, Bocoe, I'm heading out!" Eggman_ ran_ quickly and got in the Egg Striker and activated its flight mode. It then set off on a course to Green Hill. Decoe and Bocoe stared in disbelief as they saw their creator bolt toward his robot.

"How'd he run so fast?" Bocoe wondered.

"Must've been from the Olympic Games," Decoe said.

"Probably just our imagination," Bocoe said.

"Or was it?" Decoe questioned, adding to the debate.

* * *

Back at Green Hill, the group was enjoying some relaxation. All of a sudden, Sonic's eye caught two figures heading for them.

"Hmm, I wonder who they are," Sonic said as everyone noticed them. The figures came into closer view and landed in front of the group.

"Knuckles and Rouge. So nice to meet the lovely couple," Sonic teased. Knuckles immediately blushed at Sonic's comment. His blush darkened when Rouge put his arm around her waist.

"Gee, thanks Sonic. We do make a nice couple," she said, albeit with a little seductiveness in her voice.

"What?!" Knuckles yelled as he separated himself from the bat.

"Relax, Knux. Just pulling your chain," Sonic said, trying to calming him down.

"So, what brings you two here?" Tails asked.

"Rouge informed me that you have something called a Neo Gem," Knuckles answered.

"How'd she know?" Sonic wondered.

"Did you forget what I do?" Rouge asked, obviously ticked that Sonic forgot that she was a spy.

"What do you do?" Maroon asked.

"I see that you three aren't from here," Rouge said, referring to the Neo Trio, "Rouge the Bat, G.U.N. Agent and treasure hunter."

"I'm Maroon," he introduced, "the echidna is Simon and the cat is Mirina."

"Pleasure to meet you," Rouge said.

"Pleasure to defeat you all!" a voice shouted. A large figure then took the stage as the Egg Striker closed in on our heroes.

"Doctor Eggman, I presume?" Simon guessed.

"Correct! Eggman's my name, destruction's my game!" he exclaimed

"Sonic, you know what to do," Maroon said.

"Why does blue boy have to do all the work? I want a piece of the action!" Knuckles exclaimed as he charged toward Eggman.

"Simon," Maroon ordered. Simon knew what to do.

"Mind stop!" he exclaimed. Knuckles had suddenly collapsed. Sonic quickly got him out of the way of Eggman's attack.

"What happened to him?" Rouge wondered.

"I just gave him a little mind tweak, meaning that his brain stopped functioning. He'll be knocked out for a few hours," he explained.

"I never thought that there was any brain to function," Rouge joked, "but why can't we fight?"

"In order for Sonic's Gem to be in control, he has to beat Eggman himself," Maroon answered.

"Now, Eggman, feel my new power!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Fool! You have no idea who you're facing! Feel my wrath!" Eggman screamed as the two factions got in a fighting stance.

* * *

**Will Sonic be able to control his Neo Gem? What is his Neo Finisher? And what exactly is keeping Shadow from the fight? Find out next chapter!**

**Superdude2 Up, over, and gone!**


	4. Mastery

**Sonic and Characters are owned by **** Sega! The OCs and story belong to me. Read and review!**

**Well then, shall we begin?

* * *

**

Maysoon was at her house, trying to take a nap, but just can't fall asleep. Eventuallyher eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep.

She dreamt that she was in a world in crisis, with burning buildings, people dead, and some trying to get to safety. She then saw a large fireball heading right at her and someone was calling for her to run.

"Run! Get out of the way!" the voice shouted. But she just stood there. The fireball was about to hit until…

"Aah!" she screamed as she awakened from her nightmare.

"What was that all about? Who was that voice?" she asked herself. She looked at a nearby clock and saw that she only slept for about a half-hour. Suddenly, she felt a presence nearby.

"It can't be," she thought, "I must search it out." She then got out of her bed, put on her red t-shirt and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow was at the Neo Green Hill history museum, where he was trying to find the curator.

"Looking for something?" a voice asked. He turned about to find the Professor.

"Don't be alarmed. I'm Professor Samuel Beau, the museum's curator," he introduced, "and you?"

"Shadow," he said quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Shadow. Are you one of Sonic's friends?" he asked. Shadow nearly punched something when he heard that last sentence.

"I keep to myself," he said, "Anyway, the reason I'm here is to ask about a mysterious relic."

"And what would that be?" he questioned.

"Something called a Neo Gem," he replied.

"Seems you're just as interested as Sonic," the Professor commented, "Anyway, follow me. I'll show you a video." The two went their way to the projection room, where Shadow watched the same video that was shown to Sonic.

"Well, that answered most of my questions, but I still have more," Shadow said.

"Unfortunately, anything beyond this video and my research I cannot answer," the Professor explained as he made his way to the black hedgehog, "However, Sonic knows someone from that planet. Maybe he can answer your questions."

"Thanks," he said. He then pulled out his Chaos Emerald and warped to find Sonic.

* * *

Speaking of Sonic, he is now engaged in battle with Eggman.

"You don't stand a chance, Sonic! It'll be easier to simply hand it over!" Eggman said.

"Never!" Sonic exclaimed. He was about to dash when he saw a green flash of light.

"Shadow?" Sonic guessed. The light dimmed, and the black and crimson hedgehog appeared before him.

"Sonic, I must ask some questions," Shadow said.

"Kinda busy here, Shadow. Ask later," he said, trying to get back to the fight.

"Let me rephrase that," he said as he clenched Sonic's wrists, "you _will_ answer my questions!"

"And if I don't?" Sonic asked, trying to release Shadow's grip.

"Shadow, get out of the way!" Eggman demanded, "I'm trying to defeat this blue runt!""Nuisance!" Shadow shouted, "Leave at once! My business is with Sonic."

"So is mine, so get out of my way, you black rat!" Eggman said. Big mistake. Shadow released his grip and turned to Eggman with pure rage in his eyes.

"Did you just call be a rat?!" he asked angrily.

"Um…no?" Eggman said timidly as he turned his robot around. He then saw a red light and everyone knew what that meant.

"Guys, take cover!" Sonic shouted. The others quickly got out of Shadow's range. Knuckles had woken up in time to run.

"Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted as red Chaos energy expanded and ended up destroying Eggman's robot. Eggman just narrowly ejected from his robot and flew back to Metropolis. The group then slowly headed back to Shadow.

"Shadow, you idiot! Why'd you do that?!" Sonic asked angrily.

"I came to ask you about the Neo Gems," Shadow responded.

"Couldn't you have waited until I was finished with Eggman?" Sonic asked, a little more calmed down.

"I must know these answers," Shadow said.

"Since when have _you_ been interested in this stuff?" Maroon asked, intrigued.

"I have my reasons," he responded.

"Well, I'm not going to answer any questions since you just screwed us over," Sonic said.

"What makes you think I'll give you choice?" Shadow asked with an evil smirk.

"Shadow, just get out of here. No one will answer any question of yours," Manic said.

"Well then, I make you!" he exclaimed as he charged up a Chaos Spear.

"Simon," Maroon said. Simon performed his Mind Stop. Unfortunately, there was no effect.

"What?! Impossible!" Simon exclaimed. Shadow then fired his Chaos Spears at Sonic, but just narrowly managed to avoid them."Let me try a Mind Crush," Simon suggested.

"No. I think this'll be a challenge for Sonic," Maroon said.

"Heh, I love a good challenge!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Then get ready, Sonic, because you're in for one," Shadow said defiantly.

* * *

Maysoon managed to get to an apartment complex in Neo Green Hill. She found apartment 5 and knocked on the door. She was greeted by a tall green hedgehog wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Val? Is that you?" Maysoon asked.

"Maysoon," she said, "It's been forever. I wondered what happened to you. Come in." Maysoon entered the apartment and closed the door. The two of them sat on the couch, facing each other.

"So, what brings you here?" Val asked.

"Well, I had a dream about a world in crisis and someone was telling me to avoid a fireball. I woke up after that," Maysoon revealed.

"You see, that wasn't a dream," Val said. Maysoon gasped at that comment.

"A year before those invaders came, you were already in Mobius. Those same invaders came and wreaked havoc. You were in the path of a fireball but Flame managed to protect you. But he survived from third degree burns, earning his name," she revealed, "He used one of those escape pods to send you to Mobius."

"But how do you know about this?" Maysoon asked.

"Because Flame and I were your parents, and Maroon is your brother," Val admitted, "Maroon was thankfully in another region, but you refused to go anywhere with him. You two never got along." Maysoon was starting to get the picture.

"And I'm sure you know that he's here. Because the same creatures attacked the following year and we had to send him to Mobius just when it was out of view. Flame died protecting Maroon. Plus, that presence you felt is the Neo Gem's power," she added.

"The Neo Gems are here? How'd you know that?" Maysoon asked confused.

"Anyone from Planet Neon can sense that power, as well as anyone else who senses it," Val explained.

"Speaking of Planet Neon, how'd you get here?" Maysoon asked.

"You'll know in time. But I think you know what to do," Val said. Maysoon said nothing as she got up and exited the apartment, simply letting those words sink in. She felt that presence again and instinctively started to follow.

* * *

Back in Green Hill, Sonic and Shadow were in a heated battle, using speed to attack and defend.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow exclaimed. He then fired multiple shots at Sonic, who dodged them all.

"Neo Tornado!" Sonic said. He then jumped and curled into a ball and swirled into a white tornado that swept Shadow in the air.

"You think that will stop me?" Shadow said, "Chaos Control!" He disappeared in a green light and warped behind Sonic and kicked him up into the air. He then jumped up in the air.

"Shadow Eagle!" he exclaimed. He disappeared but warped above Sonic a performed a devastating drop kick powered by Chaos Energy. Sonic bolted towards the ground and landed head first.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. Shadow landed right next to the downed hedgehog.

"Pathetic. Finished already?" he challenged.

"I'm just getting started!" Sonic exclaimed as he quickly rose to his feet.

"Get a dose of my Neo Sonic Wind!" he shouted as he performed his enhanced Sonic Wind that gave some damage to Shadow. Shadow was in mid-air, just about to land when Sonic spin-dashed and struck Shadow, causing him to go even higher in the air. Sonic used a Sonic Ballet, meaning he used the wind to jump higher to reach Shadow. He then performed a powerful Axe Kick to strike Shadow in the head, sending him on a crash course. Just before Shadow crashed, Sonic had already the ground and performed a Tornado Kick, which sent him flying into about 4 trees due to the wind making him go through them. Somehow, Shadow was able to stand up, but immediately fell to his knees. Sonic was still standing, but only but a bit due to the amount of energy he used.

"Now, it's time to put an end to this!" he shouted. He then gathered the wind to make a controlled tornado to lift him high into the air.

"Windy Extreme!" he shouted he then curled into a ball and dived towards Shadow, the wind giving him the speed and power. He then struck Shadow, which created a huge crater. Inside, Shadow lay unconscious while Sonic landed next to the crater.

"Don't mess with the best," he said.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted as he glomped him. The rest of the group came rushing over.

"Amy, can't breathe!" he said choking. Amy released her death grip.

"Sonic, you've mastered your Neo Gem!" Maroon said.

"Sweet…but how?" he wondered.

"The Windy Extreme is your Neo Finish, and you've defeated a great opponent," Maroon said.

"I hope he's alright," Mirina said worriedly.

"It's Shadow. He'll be fine," Rouge assured.

"Come on, let's talk back at my workshop," Tails insisted. The large group then headed back to the workshop.

But, someone was in the bushes, who had just witnessed the whole battle.

"So, that hedgehog has mastered his Gem. I must alert him," he said. He then stealthily followed the group.

* * *

**So, looks like Sonic finally mastered his Neo Gem. But why exactly was Shadow interested in the Neo Gems all of a sudden? What's in the mind of Maysoon now that she knows more about her past? And who was the figure in the bushes? Find out next chapter!**

**Superdude2 Up, Over, and Gone!**


	5. Relic Hunter

**Sonic belongs to SEGA! The Story and OCs belong to me. Read and Review!**

**Well then, shall we begin?

* * *

**

The group had arrived at Tails' workshop to find that someone was there waiting for them. He was a fairly built ox who was wearing a gray muscle shirt, black sweatpants and a white headband.

"Who are you?" Maroon asked.

"Why, Maroon, how hurtful. You don't even remember your own friend," he said."That voice," Simon said, "Jax?"

"Ah, Simon. Good to see you know, unlike your little friend here." Jax said.

"You know him?" Sonic asked.

"He's a world famous Relic Hunter where I come from. Jax the Ox is who he is," Simon explained.

"What brings you here?" Mirina asked.

"I came for blue boy's stone," Jax replied, referring to Sonic's Neo Gem.

"Listen, you may be a relic hunter, but this is one relic you're not getting your hands on," Sonic said.

"I'll just say this: the Neo Gems weaken the user with each use. That's why there were never any users on Planet Neon. The continents were powerful enough to contain that power," Jax explained.

"But Sonic mastered his Neo Gem. How could that happen?" Tails asked.

"That's when the weakness starts," he replied.

"Weakness? Me? Impossible!" Sonic said.

"You'll see when you're lying in your grave," Jax said.

"Don't you dare talk to my Sonic that way!" Amy shouted, bringing out her hammer.

"Oh, and what's a little girl with a big toy hammer gonna do about it?" Jax challenged. Amy replied by swinging her hammer at the Ox. One punch from the Ox and the hammer was smashed.

"How did that happen?!" Amy asked, shocked.

"Jax is one of the most powerful people on Planet Neon," Maroon explained.

"But not exactly the brightest," Mirina said. Big mistake.

"Ya got some nerve, ya dumb cat!" Jax yelled.

"Hey, back off!" Simon exclaimed as he performed a Mind Break, but with no effect. Jax then took something out of his pocket.

"Collected Relic Number 32: Mind Deflector," Jax explained, "Nothing Mind related affects me."

"There's probably no mind to damage," Knuckles said.

"You're one to talk," Jax said.

"Why you--!" Knuckles exclaimed. He quickly pulled out his Shovel Claws and dug through the earth. When Knuckles catapulted through the earth, there was nothing there. When Knuckles was above earth, he was suddenly struck from behind from an invisible force. Jax appeared again and pulled out two more objects.

"Relic Numbers 49 and 13," he said, "The Cosmic Ear lets me hear anything around my surroundings. And the Invisible Idol…you know what it does."

"Sonia Spin!" Sonia exclaimed as she twirled towards the ox. However, he instantly teleported behind Sonia. He then used a powder and spread it around her before kicking her, sending her flying into a tree.

"Sonia!" Manic exclaimed as he ran over to his sister.

"You okay?" he said. Sonia didn't respond.

"You bastard! What did you do to her?!" Manic exclaimed. Jax then took out another two objects, one a red ruby and the other an Idol.

"This Idol is the 22nd one I collected. It spreads a powder around, making the person affected knocked out. Don't worry, she'll wake up," Jax exclaimed, "As for the ruby, this thing was the first Relic I collected. It allows me to teleport."

"That's how you got to Mobius?" Maroon asked.

"Exactly! But it did use up a lot of energy to get here," he said.

"At any rate, you're not getting my Neo Gem," Sonic said.

"Hmm, you're a persistent one, hedgehog," Jax said, "I'll just say this: Don't use it too much, and don't think I'm done with ya." With that, he used his ruby and disappeared.

"What was that guy's problem?!" Manic exclaimed.

"He's quick to anger. I should've mentioned that," Mirina said.

"Gee, that would've been useful about 10 minutes ago," Amy said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Mirina said while hanging her head.

"It's not your fault," Amy said, "You have been away from Planet Neon for 10 years."

"Still, I've always been an idiot. I forget everything," she said.

"Mirina, that's not true. Smarts don't make someone. The heart makes someone," Sonic said.

"Yeah, and you've always been there for Simon and I from the very beginning," Maroon said.

"Thanks," she said bringing a small smile on her face, "I feel a little better."

* * *

Elsewhere, Jax had teleported into the main square of Neo Green Hill.

"Man, I gotta get back to Planet Neon. If only I had a good power source," he said. All of a sudden, he sensed a powerful sensation.

"Hmm, my relic senses are tingling," he said, "A power kinda like a Neo Gem. I must find it," he said before rushing off. He then found himself at the apartment complex where the Neo Trio live. He followed his senses and found the apartment. Using his strength, he managed to break down the door. He then broke the door to Mirina's room, where he saw something he had never thought to see.

"Chaos Emerald. Full source of power," he said as if in a trance. He ran up to Mirina's dresser, where she kept her Cyan Chaos Emerald. She had regained it after the Chaos Emeralds were scattered after the Neo Signer predicament. He quickly put it into his pocket and teleported out of there.

* * *

Back at Green Hill, Mirina had caught a trance as well.

"Something wrong, Mirina?" Maroon asked.

"I feel like something's wrong, and Jax has something to do with it," she said, "For all I know, I think he might be in danger."

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Some people on Planet Neon were born with special senses. Jax's sense is to track down relics, hence why he is a relic hunter. Mirina and I can sense danger. But all of us can sense anything related to Planet Neon," Maroon explained.

"Well, if your predictions are correct, Jax may be in trouble," Sonic said.

"Yeah. He may be a douche but I'm not gonna let him get killed," Maroon said.

"So, who goes and who fights?" Knuckles asked.

"The Neo Trio and I will find Jax. Tails, you keep track of anything else. Call me if anything pops up," Sonic said.

"Got it!" Tails exclaimed.

"But, how do we get there?" Maroon wondered. Simon then thought of something.

"Sonic, give me your Neo Gem," Simon said. Sonic gave him the Gem. Simon then closed his eyes and a silver aura surrounded him."What's he doing?" Rouge wondered.

"He can communicate with the Gem. It might be able to say where Jax is," Maroon said. He then opened his eyes and the aura disappeared.

"Well?" Mirina asked.

"Neo Green Hill, town square," Simon said.

"Well, let's go!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yo, Sonic," Manic said, "While we're on the subject on Neo Green Hill, Sonia and I were about to go the History Museum to figure out more about Planet Neon."

"You might as well take us with you," Sonia said.

"Count me in too," a voice said.

"Maysoon?" Maroon said. Maysoon then revealed herself to the group.

"Got troubles with that muscle-bound idiot?" she asked.

"Yeah. But why do you want to help?" Simon asked.

"Explain later. Right now, we need to get to Neo Green Hill," Maysoon said.

"Rouge and I will cover the area from Angel Island," Knuckles said.

"And we'll supply ground support," Amy said.

"Good. Now all that's left is to get there," Simon said, "Everyone, gather around." The group surrounded Simon as he communicated with the Gem.

"Neo Control!" he exclaimed. In a flash of light, the seven of them disappeared.

"Something similar to Chaos Control. Never thought of that," Knuckles said, "Anyway, shall we begin?" Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

* * *

**So I finally got a chapter in. Whoo-Hoo! Anyway, I was busy and I had block, so sorry for my absence. What exactly is Jax in danger of? And what did Jax mean when he said that the Neo Gem weakens the user. Find out next chapter!**

**Superdude2 Up, over, and gone!**


	6. Gem Problems

**Sonic belongs to SEGA! The Story and OCs belong to me. Read and review!**

**Well then, shall we begin?

* * *

**

Sonic and the Neo Trio were transported to the Town Square. The others were teleported to the History Museum. The four of them were looking until they found Jax…with Eggman on his tail.

"Jax!" Simon exclaimed.

"Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed. They saw Jax running from Eggman's robot, which resembled a Dragon. Jax managed to get the group.

"What happened?" Simon asked.

"I found this Chaos Emerald," he said, pulling out the Cyan Emerald, "then he started chasing me."

"So you broke into our house and stole my Chaos Emerald?!" Mirina yelled. Eggman then decided to make himself known.

"Ahem. Hate to interrupt this reunion, but I got an Emerald to steal," he said, "Now, give it to me!"

"Screw you!" Jax exclaimed.

"What?! Why you little-" he was cut off by a blast of energy. Jax pulled out a small cannon like device.

"Relic Number 8: Cosmic Cannon," Jax explained.

"Now Eggman," Maroon said, "Let us count up your crimes!"

"Alright, let's do this," Sonic said, pulling out his Neo Gem.

"Didn't I warn you about the dangers of using it multiple times?" Jax asked.

"Danger or not, I'm not gonna let this Egghead have his way," Sonic said. Jax then smirked at the blue hedgehog. He then tossed the Emerald to Mirina.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Later," he said before teleporting.

"Where'd he go?" Sonic asked.

"Back to Planet Neon," Simon replied, "I do not sense his presence on Mobius."

"Good riddance," Mirina said, "Now, let's take care of this guy!"

* * *

Manic, Sonia, and Maysoon were walking to the Museum, while chattering as well. She was explaining what had happened to her prior.

"So anyway, I'm sorry about the accident," she said.

"It's cool. Apology Accepted," Sonia said.

"Dudettes, we have arrived," Manic said. The three entered the building to find the Professor greeting some guests. The Professor saw them and broke of his conversation. He then approached the three anthros.

"More Neo business?" he asked.

"Gee, you can read us like a book," Sonia said sarcastically.

"Let us then proceed to the Conference Room," he said. He led the group to an average…well, conference room.

"So, what it is you wish to learn?" the Professor asked.

"A native from Planet Neon said that the Neo Gem weakens the user," Manic said.

"Do you have any knowledge of this?" Sonia asked.

"Well, I did read about it in my archives," he answered, "Let me check." He then took out a small laptop. He typed a few keywords and found the article.

"Aha," he said. He gave the laptop to the group to read. Sonia read aloud the part that she was interested in.

"It says that, 'with each use of the Neo Gem, the user because weaker. With each use, the Powers can become stronger but the body and mind with deteriorate until the user cannot use it.'"

"So, Sonic might die?" Maysoon wondered."But wait," Manic interjected, "It also says that with each Neo Gem found and mastered, a Planet other than Planet Neon will start to become unstable. When all of them are found, it'll create a monster so strong, it can destroy the planet. No one has been able to stop it."

"Well, we haven't found any more Neo Gems, so for now, Mobius is stable," Sonia said. Maysoon then felt a presence.

"Is something wrong?" Manic asked.

"Jax, he's not on this planet," Maysoon said.

"He must've left," Sonia said, "Anyway, we have to tell Sonic. Let's go!"

"Thanks, Professor," Manic said before departing.

* * *

Speaking of Sonic, he was locked in a match with Eggman, using his Neo Gem. He was about to strike him with a spin dash when he suddenly felt something rip through his body. He fell onto his knees in pain.

"Oh, looks like someone's got a problem. Here, let me put you out of your misery!" he exclaimed. He was pushed back by a fire arrow. Maroon had his Cosmo Crossbow handy.

"Sonic, you rest up. We'll handle this guy," Maroon said. The trio then went on the offensive. Maroon jumped into the air and delivered a Heat Punch, sending Eggman back. Simon then used his powers to unleash the pipes from underground. He then used them to hold Eggman in place. Mirina then used the leaves from around the area to strike at Eggman as arrows. Simon then controlled the robot to sending it flying through several buildings. Eggman came back quickly, furious as well.

"Let's end it," Simon said. He prepared his Mind Crush attack, Mirina powered up her Leaf Storm attack, and Maroon charged up his Cosmo Crossbow finished.

"This clinches it!" Maroon exclaimed, "Neo Finish!" The powers combined and hit Eggman square in the chest, which sent him back to Metropolis.

"I won't forget this!" he exclaimed. However, a red ball dropped from the sky. The group decided to ignore it to check on Sonic, who had recovered.

"What happened?" Simon asked."I was about to use my Neo Gem to attack, but I felt some sort of pain," he explained."Could this be was Jax was talking about?" Simon asked.

"Exactly," a feminine voice said. Sonia, Manic, and Maysoon then approached the group.

"You see, one of the Professor's archives said that with each use, the body and mind of the user gets weaker," Sonia explained.

"Looks like the muscle bound douche was right," Maroon said.

"But, we also found out that with each Neo Gem found, it reveals another, something that could change Mobius' stability," Manic added.

"Well, guess we gotta be careful," Sonic said. They all heard a rumbling.

"What was that?" Mirina asked.

"That wasn't the earth," Simon said. All of a sudden, the red ball then turned into a bunch of Egg Pawns.

"Egg Pawns!" Sonic exclaimed."Looks like we'll have to take these guys out too," Manic said.

"No. I'll take care of them," Maysoon said, "I owe you guys one." She then ran into action.

One of the pawns tried to take her out with its spear but she merely leaped onto in like a balance beam. She then jumped off the Pawn's head, took out a small circular device and threw it at the robot. It attached to it, though it did nothing. However, Maysoon's smirk didn't disappear. She then landed into the middle of gun toting Pawns. Maysoon took a deep breath and performed a high pitched shriek. The robots' hard drives crashed due to sonic waves, and the group was clutching their ears. When Maysoon saw the robots down, she moved to the other group of robots. She then kicked one of them into another and quickly jumped on their heads. She then performed a flying side kick, destroying one of the robots. She then turned her attention to the one with the device, who was in the middle of the last wave of robots. She took out a switch with a button on it. She pushed the button and device exploded, taking out the robots around it. She had single handily taken out all of the Egg Pawns.

"Damn," was the only word Sonic was able to say. Maysoon then took out one of those devices.

"Mini-explosives," she said, "They pack a big punch."

"So do you," a voice said. They turned their attention to a red light. After a second, Jax appeared.

"Where did you come from?" Maroon asked.

"Planet Neon," he said, "I had to pick something up." He then handed Maysoon a book.

"This is…" she said.

"The Tome of Planet Neon," Jax said, "This holds anything you need to know about Planet Neon. Use it wisely."

"Why are you doing this?" Mirina asked.

"If you're going to be on Mobius, at least know more about where you came from," Jax explained, "After all, you need this to possibly stay alive after the Gems are found."

"I guess you are useful," Simon complemented.

"Gee, thanks," Jax said deflated, "Later." He then disappeared with the red ruby. Maysoon then gave Simon the book.

"Here, you need this," she said, "After all, one glance and you memorized the whole book."

"Thanks," Simon said.

"Well, I gotta go," she said.

"Why so early? Come on, let's hang out," Maroon said. "I just need some time to myself," she said. She then ran from the group. Maroon can only stare as she left.

"Maroon," Mirina asked, "You coming?"

"Yeah," he said before leaving with the others.

* * *

As sunset was coming, Maysoon was looking at it from a rooftop from a building in Neo Green Hill. She was thinking about what Val had said. She thought about all of her nightmares. She thought about how Maroon is her brother. She was so engulfed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Maroon.

"Nice sunset isn't it?" he asked. She looked back at him.

"I guess," she said. Maroon then sat down next to her.

"So, what was with you today? Why did you want to help out? Why did you even care?" he asked. Maysoon took a pause before she answered.

"I had this nightmare that Planet Neon was engulfed in flames, and that I was about to die from a meteor collison. Someone told me to get out of the way, then I woke up," she explained, "I then went to see Val, and well…," she faded.

"Well?" Maroon asked, curious.

"You're… my brother," she revealed. Maroon looked wide eyed at the purple hedgehog.

"Seriously?" he asked. "Yes. You see, we never really got along as kids. I was always jealous of you because of all the attention you got. So, I moved from the Fire region to the Wind region with my Uncle and Aunt. When those invaders attacked our planet, my Uncle pushed me out of the way and took the collision. My aunt then put me into an escape pod and sent me to Mobius at the same time you did," she told, "I was then raised by two Mobians over at Neo Green Hill, until I decided to live by myself. I needed money, so I worked for Eggman before I quit."

"So that's why you were on bad terms with the others," Maroon realized.

"Yeah," she admitted. It stayed silent like this until Maroon broke it.

"Well, that's all in the past. Now, what do you say we learn more about each other? After all, we all siblings," he said with a smirk. She then gave him a smile.

"That'd be nice," she said.

"Good. Besides, we have a spare bedroom. Maybe you can move in with us," he suggested.

"I'd like that. It gets lonely over where I used to be," she said.

"Start moving tomorrow?" he asked.

"You bet," she replied. The sun had just set and the moon was about to rise.

"Well, we better get back over to my place," he said.

"You mean our place, right?" she asked playfully.

"Right, our place," he said. They both got up and left for their home.

* * *

**Good news! I have some plans for the new chapters! No more waiting for three weeks. Whoo-Hoo! **

**Anyway, what will Sonic do now that he knows of the weakness? What exactly is meant that Mobius will be unstable? And what and where are the other Neo Gems? Find out next chapter!**

**Superdude2 Up, over, and gone!**


	7. The Second Gem

**Sonic belongs to Sega. The OCs and story belong to me. Read and review.**

**Well then, shall we begin?**

**Quick note: The next couple of chapters will act in unison, so keep that in mind.

* * *

**

Over at Tails' workshop, Tails and Amy were trying to keep themselves occupied somehow. Cream had left after a while of waiting. They had gotten bored of waiting until they finally received a call. They both heard the ring and raced to the phone. Tails had gotten there first, but Amy threatened to use her hammer. Frightened, Tails picks the phone off of the receiver and gave it to Amy.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Amy, where's Tails?" Sonic asked from the other end.

"What?! You're not even going to say hello?!" she screamed.

"Hi, Amy," he said, "Now, where's Tails?"

"Hold on," she said. She gave the phone to Tails.

"Yes, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I got some new info about the Neo Gems," Sonic said.

"Hang on," Tails said. He put the phone on speaker and put it on record.

"Go on," he said. Sonic told him about everything they had learned from the Professor.

"How can that be?" Tails asked, referring to the reveal of the Neo Gems, "If you found your Neo Gem, then where could the others be?"

"I dunno. I guess it comes naturally," Sonic said.

"Well, maybe I can look around to see," Tails said, unaware of the beeping sound on the computer.

"Um, Tails, I hate to break our conversation, but your computer says it found something," Amy said.

"Sonic, hold on," he said before running to the computer. He then typed in a few keys before pinpointing its location.

"Tails, did you find something?" Sonic asked, still on speaker.

"I'm not sure. It's not a Chaos Emerald, but something close to it," he answered.

"It might be a Neo Gem," Amy suggested.

"At any rate, I'm going to check it out," Tails said.

"You mean _we _will, right?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah," he said.

"At any rate, be careful," Sonic warned.

"Got it," Tails said before ending transmission, "Okay, let me just print out the coordinates, then we can go."

After printing out the coordinates, the two set off to look for the signal.

* * *

After about an hour of looking, the two found themselves in the Checkered Hills of Green Hill.

"Tails, we've been looking for an hour," Amy moaned, "Are you sure your coordinates are correct?""They're always correct. But, even I'm starting to doubt," Tails trailed off when he stepped on something. He removed his foot to find a hexagonal shaped yellow crystal. He picked it up off the ground and examined it. Amy came over to look at it.

"Is that the source?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure, but this is where the coordinates match," he answered.

"So we spent an hour of our lives looking for a yellow rock?" she asked.

"I don't know about that. I'll have to examine it more at the workshop," he said. He put the "rock" into a container before the two set off to Tails' workshop, unaware that the "rock" was glowing…

* * *

Back at the Workshop, Tails was typing up some reports on his computer when all of a sudden, the power went out.

"Damn it!" he swore, "Thank goodness I saved in time." The power came back on in a few seconds. Amy came running in the room.

"Tails, what was with the power outage?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out," he replied as he went down into the basement, which held some spare blankets, non perishable food, and the Electrical Boxes. He checked in the box to see that everything looked fine.

"How strange," he said as he passed by the blankets. The blankets then started to stick to him. Tails noticed and tried to take it off, but it was unsuccessful. He later heard footsteps.

"Tails are you alright?" she asked before noticing Tails with the blankets.

"Um, should I just go home?" she asked awkwardly.

"Please," he said simply. Amy then left as quickly as possible. Tails managed to get the blankets off and make back into the main room.

"Power outage, static, what is this?" he wondered. He then noticed a yellow light coming from the container. He noticed and opened it. He then noticed that its glow was similar to Sonic's gem.

"No way," he said, "Is this the second gem?" He picked up and then, he felt a rush of energy. The glow from the gem then dimmed.

"Okay, now I know that this is the second gem," he said. He put the gem on a scanner connected to his computer and then it was confirmed.

"Hmm, it says it controls Thunder and Lightning," he said to himself, "That could explain the recent events. Maybe I should try it out."

Outside, Tails had a video recorder out to record his footage. He also had a spare one recording from the rooftop.

"Let's see what happens when I point," he said. He clutched his gem and pointed at a tree. The tree was struck by lightning that came out of nowhere, and was burnt to a crisp. Tails was jumping in joy of his achievement but someone else had seen the lightning.

All the way from Neo Green Hill, Maroon sensed the gem being used. He had closed his eyes and focused, and now observed Tails with his experiment. All the while, Simon and Mirina had seen it and were puzzled.

"Heh, there wasn't supposed to be a storm today," Mirina said.

"That was out of the ordinary," Simon said.

"I sense a Neo Gem," Maroon said, "Hopefully Sonic will get there in time."

"At any rate, we're going," Simon said.

"Okay!" Mirina exclaimed.

Back in Green Hill, the blue blur was speeding towards Tails' workshop, wondering what that flash came from.

"Hmm, weather didn't say nothing of a storm, and I'm my own meteorologist. I hope Tails is alright," he thought. Thankfully, he saw Tails unharmed after he saw him fidgeting with the Gem.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed, "Thank God you're alright." Sonic braked right in front of his friend.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tails asked, confused.

"Didn't you see the lightning? It came dangerously close to your workshop," he said.

"Oh, that," Tails realized before pulling out the Gem, "It was because of this."

"Is that a Neo Gem?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, and I was testing out some results," Tails said, "It seems that it controls lightning."

"And why it is also dangerous," a voice said. The Neo Trio showed up.

"The Lightning Neo Gem is a dangerous tool," Mirina said, "I heard it once blew up an entire country when someone used it foolishly." Tails and Sonic were shocked by this.

"You're better off giving it to us," Maroon said, "Simon can neutralize the powers."

"Aw, can't you wait until I'm done?" he asked.

"Sorry, but, it's for the best," Maroon said as he extended his hand. However, the Neo Gem in Tails' hand sent a burst of lightning towards Maroon. Maroon flew over a few feet before landing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Maroon exclaimed. Simon quickly ran over to his friend.

"It wasn't my fault," Tails replied while raising his arms in the air. However, this sent lightning bolts to power lines. The power lines started to snap from the poles and take shape of a monster. The monsters then started to rampage throughout Green Hill and Neo Green Hill. One of them even tried to hit Sonic, but he quickly dodged it. The monster went to rampage somewhere else.

"Damn it! The powers are going berserk," Maroon exclaimed.

"Those monsters are going to tear up the whole continent," Sonic realized, "We gotta stop them somehow!"

"Only the user can stop monsters like these," Simon said, looking at Tails, "We gotta train him quickly." Tails was not listening however, as he was just thinking about what happened.

"What have I done?" Tails thought.

* * *

**What will Tails do now that he's released a disaster? How can the monsters be stopped? Find out next chapter!**

**Superdude2 Up, over, and gone!**


End file.
